Another Day Goes By
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: Okay, this is my first Fanfiction, so be kinda nice at least. Please Read it! Happens during New Moon, Bella does not meet Jacob. How Bella and Edward feel, and their love for each other. Story better than it sounds! Rated T cause i'm paranoid! SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place during New Moon, Bella never met Jacob. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that you recognize from the books or movie.**

**Hi this is my first fanfiction, hope you like it!**

**Bella's Point Of View**

My name is Isabella Swan, and I live in Forks, Washington with my dad Charlie, the police chief.

"Bella?" Charlie called waving his hand in front of my face. "Bella?!"

"Ya?" I asked him trying, but not succeeding, to sound cheerful.

"Your going back to Renee." He said holding out a plane ticket to Phionix.

"Why?" I asked him gently grabbing the ticket.

"You need to get over him, forget him, he left you broken. It's time you start to heal. I think getting away from here will be good for you." He stated looking at me with a look that clearly said he didn't want me to leave, "Your plane leaves in two hours you'd better go pack Bells."

"Oh... um I guess I'll go pack," I said standing up from the kitchen table and walking up to my room. I took a suitcase out of the closet and started packing. I was moving so slow, that we only had half an hour to catch my plane.

"Bella hurry!" I walked slowly down the steps and got in my truck for the last time. I hated to admit it, even though all that had happened to me with....._him _

_Flashback_

_"You... don't love me?"_

_"No."_

_End of flashback_

"Bella! Bella!" I opened my eyes to see Charlies face hovering over me.

"Huh?" I asked stupidedly.

"Why are you on the floor sobbing?" He asked worriedly.

"I was thinking of... Edward." It was the first time I had said his name out loud since he left.

"Well lets go, you need to leave Forks, it will be good for you come on." He said helping me up and out the door to my truck.

After we got to the airport, I boarded the plane and I waved at Charlie from the window of the plane. I then leaned back into the seat and pulling out my headphones from my bag. I turned the music up amd stuck them in my ears but just as quickly pulled them out again. I had forgotten what music I had last put in it. I set the head phones back in the bag and quietly waited for the plane to land.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I couldn't stay away any longer. I missed Bella, that was the truth, I knew she probably wouldn't want me back. But I just needed to hear her voice, smell her floral scent, just see her once more. I would probably die another week away from her.

My cellphone rang then. I was sitting in an apartment that I had bought for myself to mope in.

"Hello?" I answered in a depressed voice.

"Edward?" The voice of Esme came through the phone, I could tell something was wrong.

"Whats wrong?" I asked immediatly.

"Please come, it's Emmett. We ran into a group of newborns, and hes, well not doing good. We can't find his legs anywhere. We need help searching.

I quickly jumped up and exited the apartment running as fast as I could to the secluded house my family now lived in. On the way there, I decided that I would soon pay Bella a visit. I can't stay away any longer.

**Hey! Did you like it? Review and tell me some ideas and if I should keep writing the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as in the first chapter! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OK?**

**Hope you enjoy my second chapter! **

**Btw I'm sorry the first chapter was kind of short, I'll try to write more words onto my chapters!**

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Edward! Help! I don't like having to walk upside down! I have to walk on my hands now!" I heard Emmett say in my head. I tried to hear the rest of my familys thoughts but all I could hear was Alice wondering about if Jasper needed to hunt soon, Carlisle was wondering about Emmetts legs, Esme was singing a song in Latin in her head, and Jasper was thinking about the almost unbearable burning ache in his throat. He needed to hunt.

I walked into a clearing where I could smell the newborns, but the thing my eyes saw first was Emmett standing there with both legs attached. I heard his thoughts slip as he said, "It worked!" In his mind.

"Dude! I reassembled myself like.... immediatly afterwards." He laughed as my eyes narrowed. He quickly held me back so I couldn't leave before they could talk to me.

"Edward, I had a vision about Bella." Alice said, "I wasn't looking for her but, well... here just look for yourself.

I looked into Alice's mind to see the vision, there was my Bella, sitting there on a plane, the plane spiraling out of control. It crashes then, and Bella is slumped over the seat not moving.

"No! I have to save her!" I said about to start running.

"Edward go to Charlie's house and see if Bella is there still. Go quickly!" Esme said to me giving me a quick goodbye hug.

"Hurry Edward, you must save her!" Alice called to me as I ran faster then ever. We had not moved too far away from Forks, thank god, so I got there rather quickly, only to see Bella's red truck speed away. I couldn't stop the truck because Charlie would find out what I was. So I decided that i'm going to buy a ticket and board whatever plane Bella's going on.

I got to the airport much faster then them so I quickly looked at what flights were due to take off soon, there was one going to Phionix, so I bought a ticket for that flight, and boarded the plane. I had to save her if it's the last thing I do. I looked around the plane for Bella, and soon found her, her seat was the one right in front of mine. I saw her wave out the window as the flight took off, and then pull headphones out of a bag. She started the music, and I heard a few notes of her lullaby before she yanked the headphones out of her earsand put them back in the bag. She then curled up in a ball, as if to hold herself together. I knew it was because of me, I broke her beyond repair.

I stood up and sat in the empty seat beside her. "B-Bella?" I asked her timidly. I saw her flinch then turn to look at me.

"E-Ed-Edward?" She squeaked before fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ok!!!?**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I think I just fainted, because I saw Edward! No maybe not maybe I just fell asleep or something and was dreaming about him. Just open your eyes and he'll be gone. I cautiously lifted my eyelids to see Edwards worried face hovering above mine.

"Oh Shit!" I said before I blacked out again. Not again! I thought as I faded as the darkness overtook me. A few minunites later I felt myself drifting awake again. Ok maybe that was a dream too, I lifted my eyelids yet again, to see that Edward was not there. I sighed, I was so sure that he was really here.

"Bella?" I heard his musical voice call, "I thought that if I wasn't in you line of view as soon as you woke up then maybe you wouldn't faint again. I almost passed out again after I heard that!

"Edward?" I asked not daring to believe it, this was a dream I was sure of that, as soon as I woke up later on the airplane the hole would be ripped wide open again.

"Bella, please believe me if I tell you something." He said his voice filled with worry.

"Of course Edward, anything." I told him wondering what torture my dream was going to inflict me with, probably something like, "I hate you Bella, I never loved you! I found someone else better than _you_!" I don' tthink I could stand that thought.

"Alice had a vision that the plane was going to crash, and that you were going to die along with everyone on this plane. I came back to save you." He said moving back into the seat next to me.

"What! How do you propose to do that Edward!?" I said, my voice rising in pitch.

"Well the pilots going to announce that the engines are going to fail and the plane is going down. I'm going to kick out the walls of the plane, grab you, and jump. Then we'll go back to the crash site and stagger around like the luckiest survivors in history!" He said giving me a crooked smile that I loved.

I laughed a little, then eventually I was sitting there laughing hysterically while half the plane was staring at me. Eventually I calmed down enough to stop laughing.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"This is all a dream isn't it! This isn't real! Ha! Like you would come back to save me anyway! The real Edward dosn't love me! He dosn't care! You left me, you said you didn't love me! You said you didn't want me! You ripped me apart! And you don't care. I tried to follow you, but you left me, broken apart laying down on the cold muddy forest floor. And if the plane does crashes and I die, I wouldn't care anyway!" I said to him with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella why wouldn't care? And how could you believe that anyway, I have always loved you and always will. Don't ever dobut that. I thought I would end up killing you so I _lied_!"

"I have nothing left to live for without you Edward. I love you, and i'm sorry I wasn't good enough." I said squeezing past him and into the aisle.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I watched as she headed towards the bathrooms, she didn't believe me. She thought I didn't love her. I was in for it now. I decided to wait for her to come back, but she didn't.

"Excuse me, please stay calm." The voice over the intercom started. I knew what was coming, "One of our engines are having a little difficulty, could you please buckle your seatbelts and put on your airmasks? Thank you." The speaker shut off, and I got up to go get Bella, I had to save her.

I followed her scent until I reached a door that said girls bathroom. I could hear sobbing inside, and I knew it was Bella. I twisted the knob, breaking the lock, and stepped in. There was Bella, rocking back and forth on the floor, trying to hold herself together. I stepped in and held her to me, I had to get her out of here.

"Shh Bella, shh. I promise I'll never leave you again. Ever." I promised her.

"But will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Yes i'll be there for you forever." I told her, "If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't exist."

"Edward?"

"Yes me Bella?"

"I believe you." She said just as the plane was thrown into a downward spiral.

I had to get her out of here before anything could happen to her. I loved her more than anything, my being, my existance, they didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was her.

**Sorry for all these cliffys! I'll try to add one chapter a day! Read and respond! I can handle flames! Oh and the first one to respond, will get a character in my story named after them! Send your name and a description of your character! Also tell if your a girl or a boy because sometimes you can't tell! Okay anywhoo.... Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as last time... Fine if it makes you happy, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Oh and twilight360days was the only person who replied! So she gets her name in the story! The character Andrea is the name twilight360days gave me, so shes the winner. Remember if you are the next person to reply you get your name in! One more person! But I already had this chapter written for the most part sho she'll be in the next chapter instead! :-) Oh and sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to get up! I was waiting for someone to reply! I won't wait so long anymore though! I also need some ideas!**

**Heres the description: **

**Name:Andrea [girl]  
Description: 5ft 6in tall, mahogany color long hair, shy but can be very  
stubburn.**

** Enjoy!**

**Bella P.O.V.**

This is a dream, it has to be. What are the odds that I leave Forks, Alice sees me dead on a crashed plane, and then Edward comes and saves me?!

"Bella we have to go now, I have to save you. Do you trust me?" I heard a soft musical voice ask me.

"Yes." I said, knowing it was the truth.

"Good now please, please hold on tight Bella." He said standing up. I put my arms around his neck as he walked us back to our seats.

"Excuse me sir, I need you to sit down and put on your seatbelt and air mask. You too madam." The co-pilot said to Edward.

"Very well, come on Bella." Edward told me placing me in my seat strapping me in, "And Bella, I can hear your heart very clearly, please try to calm down, I will- I _have_ to save you. I'm sorry I left you, I love you Bella." He said as the plane jerked as it rapidly lost altitude.

"Edward?" I whispered not really trusting my voice.

"Yes Bella?" He asked brushing my hair back and tucking it behind my ear.

"I love you, I always have, and I forgive you." I told him a tear rolling down my face.

"Thank you, I promise I will never leave you ever aga-" He was then interrupted by the plane beeping as the plane was about to crash, "Okay Bella, we need to jump um... right...... NOW!" He said as he ripped the buckle off the seat and grabbed me.

He then kicked the side of the plane, causing it to break open. He then took a giant leap out of the hole, his body curled around mine protectively. I felt something sharp stab me near my ribcage, and felt warm blood seep over the wound. I smelt the blood strongly and heard Edward gasp.

"No! Bella? Bella!" He said in a half strangled voice, before I passed out in his arms.

**Hey! Sorry for the cliffy! But I couldn't resist. Sorry!!! Also I'm really really really very sorry for the really really short chapter! Sorry!!! I'm sick and I've just pretty much been sleeping all the time! And I promise to get the next chapter up soon! Remember review and give your comments and any ideas, I partly didn't say what stabbed Bella 'cause I can't think of anything right now. Maybe some of the debris from what Edward kicked off the plane stabbed her. Please say your ideas! Oh and should her injury be so bad Edward has to turn her into a vampire? Tell me! REVIEW PLEASE! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

**Hey! No one but Twilight360days, (or the character Andrea that comes in the story near the end of this chapter), gave me their info, but truelove953 was the second reviewer... any who... On to the story!**

**Enjoy**

**Edward P.O.V.**

"Not now, please don't let her be hurt badly!" I thought to my self as soon as I smelt the sweet smell of her blood. I peeked down at her and gasped.

There was a giant piece of scrap metal from the plane, stuck in her fragile body. It was wedged under her ribcage, hopefully missing any major organs. Her blood was soaking my clothes, but I didn't move my body from around hers. How could I be so stupid to let anything hurt her!

I landed on the ground under me and looked around I immediately recognized Esme's Island. I quickly ran as fast as I possibly could to the small house that was on the island. I ran through the trees until I reached the house, taking Bella inside, and setting her gently down on the big white bed.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Carlisle's cell phone.

"Edward! Edward what happened?" Alice's high-pitched voice sounded over the line, "Edward I had a vision, why are you deciding that your going to go to the Volturi? Edward! You are NOT going to cross the treaty line!"

"Alice some scrap metal from the plane got stabbed into her, around her ribcage. I need to speak to Carlisle." I told her frantically.

"Edward? What happened?" Carlisle's calm voice came over the phone.

"It's Bella, I kicked open the side of the plane, and some scrap metal from the plane got her right under the ribcage. It's not deep, but she's losing a lot of blood. We landed on Esme's Island." I told him, "Carlisle can you get here fast?" I asked him.

"Yes, Alice bought a Porsche a few days ago, were already on our way to the air port. Jasper's staying home with Rosalie, too much blood. We'll be there soon just try and stop the blood." He said to me.

"Okay see you soon, please hurry Carlisle. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

I turned back to Bella and gently took out the metal. I went to the bathroom cabinet and pulled out Carlisle's extra medicine bag. I then proceeded to clean the wound and bandage it up. It was the best I could do until Carlisle got hear. I listened to her shallow breathing for an hour, until I heard a boat pull up to the shore. I got up off the bed and met everyone at the door.

"Edward how is she?" Carlisle asked me when he first walked in the door.

"I cleaned the wound and bandaged her up. The cuts not deep like I said, but it will probably need stitches. Oh and there's a lot of blood so everyone be ready." I warned them.

"Okay lets go." Alice said running to the big white room.

Carlisle set down his medical bag, and peeled off the bandages. Esme wrinkled her nose and covered it with her hand. Blood was flowing out of the wound, the sweet smell was saturating the air around me. My throat burned and ached badly, but I ignored it and went over to hold Bella's wrist, just to feel her pulse. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme leave the room.

"Okay Edward, I'm going to start stitching her up, so your going to need to hold her down if needed. The scrap metal missed all organs and now she just needs to heal up." Carlisle told me getting out his needle.

"Okay Carlisle I got her." I reassured him, putting my arm around her to hold her down. When Carlisle started she started flinching from the pain, so he worked fast. As soon as he was done he got up from the bed, and went to go and make sure Esme was okay.

"Edward get out, i'm going to dress her. Shes wearing rags!" Alice said motioning to her half shredded shirt.

"You've got about 30 seconds Alice." I warned her menacingly walking out the door. I waited for about ten seconds before missing Bella too much, so I opened the door and walked in. Alice had already finished dressing her, so I went to sit by the bed.

"We should really move her to the blue bedroom." Alice said motioning to the blood stained sheets.

"Ya, come on." I told her as I lifted up Bella carefully. I walked at a human pace to the blue bedroom, when Bella talked.

"Edward?" She asked faintly.

**(Hey i'm tired of writing he said, she said, so ****underlined**** is Bella and regular is Edward.)**

"Yes, my dear Bella?"

"Why won't you come back? Victoria's back. I saw her in the forest behind my house."

"Bella I am back, remember the plane ride."

"Nope it's a dream, Edward dosen't love me, he said so. I tried following him when he left me in the forest, but he's fast. I ended up laying in the mud, lost in the middle of the forest crying. It felt like he ripped a hole in my heart. It felt like sometimes I was about to fall apart, so I tried to hold myself together with my arms wrapped around myself. He hurt me, he left me, I loved him, but he hates me. I was just his pet, he dosen't care about me. He hasn't ever."

Oh no. I thought I was bad for her, but I ruined her life by leaving her! She thought I really didn't love her. She thought this was a dream. I had to prove it to her. I can't believe myself. I truely am a sick mascoistic monster. I loved her and I had to prove it. But shes just talking in her sleep right now, so maybe I can prove it to her when she wakes up.

_"Edward? We have to go back to Forks now. Come on." _Carlisle's voice drifted through my mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O Twelve Hours Later O

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Edward P.O.V.**

We were in Forks now. After twelve long hours we were finally back. Bella woke up on the plane and we managed to convince her that she wasn't dreaming. She told Charlie that I met up with her in Phionix, and that we came back together. After a few more excuses and lies, she and I were back in school.

I walked into biology the day back, and saw Bella talking to a girl I didn't recognize.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm putting this chapter up so ****AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S AND FH, ****will put up her next chapter on her story,**

_**No Longer Friends or Enemies**_

_Have you heard the latest gossip? Bella Swan, the school brain, is tutoring Edward Cullen, the irresistible, star baseball player... What happens between the smartypants and the sexy jock? PLEASE READ!_

**You should really read it it's a good story. Also she has a few more stories that she has written that are really good. So go look up her profile, and read some of her stories! GO! NOW! No... Wait... Go AFTER you read my next chapter. Oh also if you send in a review, I will advertise your story. REMEMBER, ONE STORY WILL BE ADVERTISED A DAY. If I don't get reviews, I will pick a story I like, and advertise that. So now enjoy this chapter, after I quickly put the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: *Yawn* I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

These past few days have gone by really fast! First Edward comes back, then I jump off a plane with Edward, get injured, land on Esme's Island, come back to Forks, and go to school.

Typical. This could happen to anyone, but it usually happens to me. Anyway, Charlie was surprised, but I told him that I had run into Edward at the airport and decided to stay. Also Edward told him that he had to leave because Esme was ill, and has to be rushed off to a hospital in Europe. Charlie believed it! As if Esme could get injured! But now i'm at school.

I walked into Biology, and saw a girl sitting across the aisle from my seat. She had pale white skin, long mahogony colored hair, maybe about 5ft 6in tall, and she had large purplish bruise like shadows under her eyes.

I sat down in my seat, and the vampire looked at me with hungry eyes. Obviously she smelled me.

"Um hi... I'm Bella." I said to the girl.

"Hello Bella. I'm Andrea, nice to meet you." She said in a calm voice.

I reached out to shake her hand and she hesitantly shook it. Her hand was ice cold like Edward's.

"I know what you are." I told Andrea quietly, while she looked at me with disbelief.

"Oh really? Then what am I?" She hissed at me under her breath.

"Vampire." I whispered back.

"How-" I cut her off.

"There are more vampires here, seven to be exact." I informed her, "What do you... hunt?" I asked her my voice shakeing slightly.

"Animals, perferably large wolves." She said quietly.

**[I just had to add that! No offence to team Jacob fans, but I really kinda hate Jacob, Go Team Edward! -Meg (Bellacullen2312)]**

"Oh good." I sighed with relief.

"How are you involved with vampires?" Andrea asked me.

"Well, I-" I started to say that I was friends with them and I was dating them when Edward walked up.

"Hey Bella? Will you switch seats with me today?" Edward said in a cold voice.

"Sure Edward." I said scooting over into his seat.

He sat down in my seat then said to Andrea, "Who are you? What are you doing here? And what do you hunt?" He asked her.

"Edward? Can you read her mind?" I asked him.

"No, it's sort of like you in a way..." He said looking at her.

"You can read minds?" She asked him.

"Yes, except your is hard to read, I can't get anything..." He trailed off.

"Do you have any powers?" I asked her curiously.

"Yes, I can turn myself invisable, tell when someones lying to me, and I'm a tracker." She informed us.

"Who are you?" Edward asked her.

"My name is Andrea." She told us, "I live alone on the other side of the big river, I can see this big white house from where I live."

"Edward could that be your house?" I asked him.

"Ya it probably is." He said. thoughtfully.

The rest of the class went on silently, and then it was finally lunchtime. Alice suggested that we skip class today and go to their house so Andrea could meet Carlisle. Me, Edward, and Andrea rode in my truck, while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett took Edward's volvo.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and Andrea said, "Yeah, this is the house across the river that I saw."

Carlisle was waiting outside for us, and looked curiously at Andrea. After everyone had heard the story, Andrea demonstrated her powers. She looked around the room, and then closed her eyes and suddenly she was gone!

I felt something tap me on the shoulder and I jumped up and fell on the ground. Emmett was laughing the loudest, and Edward was doubled over in laughter, so I elbowed him in the ribs, but then pulled back in pain. Everyone started cracking up again.

"Oh and look what I can do." Andrea said, she stared at Emmett for a long time and then he disappeared as well. I was suddenly very scared, because if I knew Emmett, he was going to do something to me. Edward heard something clunk in the kitchen so he got off the couch we were sitting on to try and catch Emmett.

I was suddenly lifted up in the air and draped over someones shoulder. I immediatly knew it was Emmett. Andrea looked at me then turned me invisable as well.

"Me too!" Alice said jumping up, and soon she was invisable as well. I looked down and saw Emmett. Maybe if you were invisable, you could see other people that were invisable too.

Alice came over and Emmett passed me over. I saw Edward walk in the room and look around.

"EDWAR-" I said before Emmett, who had rushed away to grab some duck tape, taped up my mouth. He looked over at where the yell had come from and reached out blindly.

Alice yelled, "Here Emmett! Take Bella!" While she ran in the oppisite direction, not passing me to Emmett. I kicked the wall on the way out and Edward ran towards the sound.

"Can he smell her?" Alice asked Andrea.

"Nope!" She answered smiling as Alice ran towards her Porsche. She handed me to Andrea and carried her car down to the end of the road where Edward couldn't hear her car starting up. I was put in the back seat, with Andrea and Alice up front.

"I have to pee." I told Alice.

"No you don't Bella, your going to go in a bathroom and call Edward to come pick you up. Oh and Andrea can we bw visable again?" She nodded and closed her eyes, turning us visable again.

"Where are we going?" I asked them. Pulling out my cellphone, and turning it on silent.

"Somewhere." Was my answer, I didn't want to think about what torture Alice had in store for me.

I opened my phone, and texted Edward the message,

_HELP! Im with Alice and Andrea in the Porsche. Don't know where were going. Phones on silent. Text back. _

_-Bella_

A few seconds later I got Edwards message,

_As soon as you find out where your going, text me back. Wait are you still invisable?_

_-Edward_

_Here I took a picture of the buildings around where were going, I'll send it to you. Ahh Alice is trying to get the phone from me she noticed. HELP! Ahh Love you Edward._

_-Bella_

_Bella! Bella! Are you okay? Bella!_

_-Edward_

_Edward, this is Alice, Bella is okay, do not come for her. OR ELSE THE GIRL GETS IT!_

_-Alice_

_Alice tell me where you are or I'll burn all your clothes._

_-Edward_

_No, it will just give me an escuse to shop! :p_

_-Alice_

_Grr I will kidnap Jasper._

_-Edward_

_Ya right, like he would let you._

_-Alice_

_Dear Alice, this is Jasper, HELP. Edward and Emmett have me. Please give Bella to Edward, for me!_

_-Jasper_

_Edward how stupid do you think I am._

_-Alice_

_I thought it might have worked..._

_-Edward_

_Here you can call Bella and talk to her_

_-Alice_

_**Edwards P.O.V.**_

I was going to kill Alice, but I guess I should call Bella now. It rang twice before Bella answered.

"Hello?" Bella's voice came over the phone.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh." Was the answer.

"Bella?" I asked

"Oh hey guess what!" Bella said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"This is an answering machine, right now I'm being kidnapped by Alice, so I can't answer my phone." Bella's voice said.

"BELLA COME ON!" Alice's voice came through the phone.

"Edward! I'm at a mall, HELP. I have another phone. I think it's Alices. I found it on the floor in the car. I put it on silent. Text me! Bye." The phone message beeped and I hung up. I went to the garage and got in my volvo. This was personal.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

We were at the mall and I was being tortured into wearing all kinds of clothes.

I had just put on a dress that was light blue, and it came down to my knees.

**(Link On My Profile!)**

I looked in the mirror and gasped. It looked amazing on me. It brought out all the curves I never thought I had. I walked out to show Alice and she squealed.

"Bella! You look so amazing! Omigosh! We have to take a picture, here." She took out my phone and took a picture of me with it. Then she sent it to Edward with a message that said,

_I'll bet you wish you were here now huh? Mwahahahaha!_

_-Alice_

"Ha! Alice thats mean. Why would he wish he was here now anyway. I don't get how someone like him, could even possibly love me. I'm just... Bella." I said knowing it was the truth.

"Bella you really don't see your self clearly at all. I think your beautiful." A soft musical voice said from across the room

**Mwahahahahaha!!! I love leaving cliffys! Btw Im not putting the next chapter up until AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S AND FH puts hers up so bug her and tell her to put up her next chapter up! And remember I will advertise a story a day! REVIEW! Click the big purplish button and review!**


	7. Author's Note

**My laptop has all my files on it and it's getting some work done,**

**So please be patient! I'm using my home computer but it really has no space for my documents!**

**The laptop will be back in the next couple of weeks,**

**So while your waiting for my story to get another chapter up, **

**Read the following storys!**

_**By: AMELIA CULLEN LUVS VISHOUS**_

**Title: No Longer Friends Or Enemies **

**Have you heard the latest gossip? Bella Swan, the school brain, is tutoring Edward Cullen, the irresistible, star baseball player... What happens between the smartypants and the sexy jock? PLEASE READ!**

**Actually any of the stories by AMELIA CULLEN LUVS VISHOUS are really good! So PLEASE read some, also review for their stories and mention my name! Thanks!**

**Oh and you also might like the story:**

_**Love Me For Me **_

**Bella is a vampire so is Edward not together yet. fluff, Lime, lemon. Not for team jacob fans! Co-written by Torrie. RxR! ExB AxJ RxE CxE Bella is a tad on the punk side my owness kinda rubbed off...hehe CLICK!**

**The story is written by ****StevieWhitlock **

**Once again, PLEASE PLEASE read these stories and if you review mention that BellaCullen2312 reffered you to them! Thanks!!!!**


	8. CONTEST

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!!**

**CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I bellacullen2312 and StevieWhitlock are hosting a contest!!!**

**The contest is to write an Alice story.**

**It must be 3 chapters long at least and is from a little before Alice gets sent to the Asylum to a little after Jasper and her move into the Cullens' household. **

**The contest will end March 30th**

**Format……**

**Name: ???????**

**Date written (or finished): ???????**

**How many chapters: ????????**

**Human or Vampire?**

**OOC or IC?**

**Rating: K+, K, T, or M**

**Lemon Lime or fluff or all: ???????**

**(If lemon please mark it with some thing such as…..)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Or**

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Some thing along those lines thank you please contact **

**for info!!!!!**

**Thank you!!!**

**Love you bunches!**

**Oh and I couldn't put a new chapter up today! My chapter on here got messed up! :( So ya..... Anyway, if something on here is not clear to you, review and ask questions! I'll explain it all to you. I reply to every review! Also if you want my opinion on your story, I'll read it! I really will read anything!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay, here it is! The next chapter!!! Yay! Sorry for the wait!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edwards are red,**

**Bella's are blue,**

**I do not own them,**

**So please do not sue!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I swear my heart actually stopped for a moment. I slowly turned to face him. There he was standing there, leaning on a pole.

"Edward!!!!" I squealed running over to him and hugging him. He looked surprised by this out burst, then after a few seconds of him making sure he wasn't going to kill me, he wound his arms around me. He looked over my shoulder and glared at Alice.

"Do it again, and your dead little miss pixie!." He exclaimed.

"I plan to do it again and Jasper will protect me, also I could see you coming, and you wouldn't catch me!" She said, and as if to prove her point, jumped neatly out of the way as Edward tried to grab her arm.

"Um I really hate to break this up, but we're in a mall filled with people who may or may not be watching us through security cameras." I said looking around.

"Oh... um hold on let me get these really fast." Alice said grabbing a pile of clothes of a rack, " Bella get that dress off! We have to go pay for it." She said taking the pile with her to the register.

I quicklyt took off the dress, put my old clothes back on, and hurried out to give it to Alice. She bought it then we quickly left the mall before anything else could happen that might expose them.

"That was fun, let's do it again sometime!" Andrea said smiling at Alice.

"Agreed!" She chimed in.

"No! Edward I don't want to! Don't let them!" I said fearfully holding on to his arm.

"I won't promise." He said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Kiss me?" I asked him.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Get a room! No making out in my car." Alice shrieked watching us through the mirror.

"Back off pixie!" We both said at the same time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

It was perfect, except for the part that Alice and Andrea were watching. My angel was snuggled in my arms, and I stroaking her hair. I pressed my lips to her hair, and sat there, listening to her heartbeat. All to soon we were home and Bella got out of the car as quickly as she could. Of course, being her, she fell out mostly.

I was at her side in a flash, and I helped her get up. I smelled blood and saw that she had scraped up her knee.

"Let's get a bandaid before Jasper's throat burns too badly, and he goes on a rampage or something." I said, ignoring Alice's glares. I looked over at Andrea and slipped into a protective crouch in front of Bella. Andrea's eyes were black. She shook her head back and forth for a few swconds trying to stop herself from giving in.

_"Edward!" I heard Alice's thoughts, "Get Bella in the house I'll try and keep Andrea calm, we're going to go hunting now. Go!" She yelled at me in my head._

I picked Bella up into my arms and ran in the house. No one was home because everyone was hunting so AI went up to my room and set Bella down, and ran to go get a washcloth and a band-aid before she got hurt or something from Andrea. I washed off the cut, and put the band-aid on.

"Edward." Bella groaned, "Why can't you just change me? All this could be averted!" She said falling back onto my brand new bed and hitting her head. "Like that wouldn't have hurt!" She said rubbing her head.

"Bella?" I said lying beside her, " I will change you," I said pausing, "But only if you marry me after graduation in three weeks." She started to protest so I put my finger to her lips, "What about we just go to Las Vegas? You can wear jeans if you want. I just want to be tied to you every humanly way possible. Please Bella!." I pulled her to her feet and slid down to my knee pulling my mother's ring out of my pocket.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I asked her holding out the ring.

She looked like she was in shock at this point. "Edward, I- um..." She paused and took a deep breath, "Edward, yes I will marry you." She said tears running down her face.

It wasn't even one second before I had her in my arms kissing her.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Alice's scream came up the stairs.

"Any chance of going out the window?" She asked me.

"NO!" Alice screamed again, so we headed downstairs to face her wrath.

**Sorry! Not as long as I wanted it to be considering I havn't updated in a while!!!!! Sorry So so sorry! But I have to stop here! Okay well, enter my contest! check out the last chapter to see the details! The winner will be added into my story! And will be announced both on my, and Stevie Whitlock's stories too!**

**-Bellacullen2312 (Meg)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I wish, but no, sadly I do not own Twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Alice's P.o.v**_

"They couldn't, they wouldn't! They can't get married in _Vegas_! What's so wrong with a big wedding??? Nothing that's what!" I grumbled to myself as I ran at inhuman speed towards the house towing Jasper behind me as I ran.

I entered the house and screamed, "BELLA MARIE SWAN GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" I screamed in fury.

"Any chance of going out the window?" I heard Bella murmer quietly to Edward.

"NO!" I yelled up at her, tapping my foot on the floor inpatiently. I saw Bella slowly appear at the top of the stairs, wearing sweats, and a t-shirt. And I noticed her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. "Oh hell Bella! You look horrible!" I said looking at her horrible fashion sense.

"And?" She countered my words, stepping forward. I saw a light blush tinge her face.

"Ignore all annoying pixies Bella, and your life would be better!" Edward said glaring at me and Jasper. "Jasper if I wanted to be calmed down, I would do that to myself!" He roared angrily.

"Bella? Please, can I please talk to you privately? Please Bella?" I asked her, pouting.

"What harm can it do Edward? I'll only be a second." She said patting his arm softly, before walking down the steps, tripping and stumbling along the way, and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Bella? Do you love me?" I asked her.

"Of course Alice! Your like a sister to me!" She said giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"Then why do I see you and Edward running off to get married without me in Vegas!" I replied angrily.

"Alice you can come, but there won't be much to see." She muttered finally.

"Bella, how _much_ do you love me?" I asked.

"Alice!" She groaned.

"Bella please let me do your wedding! Please please please!!!" I begged her.

"Alice! No! I can't stand the thought of a big wedding!" She said a few tears running down her face.

"Please Bella? For me?" I pleaded.

"You would own me for a century." She mumbled.

"Is that a yes?!" I asked hopefully.

"No!" She half shouted.

"Please Bella?!?" I asked.

"Alice!!! Please don't do this to me!" She begged.

"I won't take you on shopping trips by kidnapping you first!" I suggested.

"No Alice!" She Shrieked at me.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please!" I pleaded.

"I'll never ever forgive you Alice!" She muttered darkly.

"Yay!!!" I squealed jumping up and down clapping my hands excitedly.

"That is not a yes Alice!" She said.

"But it will be! Yay!!!! I get to plan the wedding!!!" I said hugging Bella then running to get Jasper to celebrate.

"Jazzy! I get to plan a wedding! Will you come celebrate with me over a few deer and a mountain lion?" I aked him as casually as if I were asking him to go out to dinner with me- which technically, I was.

**All Alice Point Of View! This chapter is deticated to my friend Stevie! She is the most Alice-Like person I know! Sadly, I'm her Bella Barbie Doll! Literally!**

**Read my new story and review it! It's called, "Just Another Cullen Chat", tell me if you like it or not! Also enter out contest!!! Please!! I need 5 reviews to post a new chapter for this story! So review if you want the next chapter!!! Also review to ask any questions you may have about the contest! The information you need is below! Also if you send me the title of your story, I will advertise it on my next chapter! Please Reply! I type faster when you do!**

**-BellaCullen2312 (Meg)**


	11. Chapter 9

**I got lots of reviews, So heres the next chapter! Even though it took a while to get those reviews! Sorry for the long wait!**

_**Enjoy**_

_**Edward's Point of Veiw\**_

I will think of terrible things happening to little black haired pixies, as long as the wedding continues to torture Bella. Why did Bella agree to talk to Alice anyway?! Bella is currently lying next to me in my new bed crying uncontrollably.

"Ed-Edward I'm s-sorry!" She managed to get out through her sobs.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For letting you see me like this, also did you want to have a big wedding from the beginning?" She asked looking up at me.

"Well-" I started before she cut me off.

"Truthfully." She added.

"Truthfully, yes, but we don't need to have that big of a wedding Bella, remember that you have veto over the guests. We can just invite my family, your family, and Emmett can be the minister even." I told her.

"I like that idea." She said giggling at the thought of Emmett marring us.

"I'll make it happen then." I said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Edward." She said, snuggling into my chest.

I stroaked her hair, thinking yet again, how a monster like me could deserve an angel like Bella. She saw it as if I were the lottery prize and she were the winner, but I saw it the other way around.

"Thank _you_ Bella, for giving meaning to my life." I whispered in her ear, before humming her lullaby until she fell asleep in my arms.

_**Bella's Point Of Veiw**_

I woke up the next morning, in an empty bed, "Edward?" I mumbled, "Where are you?"

"He went hunting." I heard Alice's reply, "Bacause I needed to talk to you alone about your wedding!" She said excitedly.

"Ugh! No Alice." I said, rolling over into the pillow.

I was suddenly lifted into cold steel arms and found myself a few seconds later in a bathroom, with an outfit in my arms for me to wear.

"Okay Bella, get those clothes off, throw them out the door, take a shower, then get dressed and meet me in the kitchen!" She said excitedly before leaving and shutting the bathroom door. I got undressed, and stuffed my clothes out the door, Then I got a shower, got dressed, and ran a brush I found on the counter through my tangled hair.

"Alice?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! I made breakfast for you!" She chirped, stepping back to show me the mounds of food she prepared for me.

"Are you feeding me or an army?" I asked, my stomach rumbling.

"Just eat your breakfast!" Alice said, walking behind me, pushing me slightly towards the table.

I grabbed the plate, and piled eggs, toast, hashbrowns, bacon, and sausage on the plate. I sat down and starting eating. I suddenly realized how hungry I really was. I shoveled down a peice of toast, but suddenly stopped. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Bella?" Alice asked, but I was already running to the bathroom.

"I'm fine-" I started to say but was cut off. Alice held my hair, while I emptied my measly peice of toast into the toilet. When I finally stopped throwing up, I brushed my teeth, and went to lay down.

"I'll call Carlisle okay? He'll find out whats wrong-" Alice was saying, but she suddenly stopped talking. "Bella, I know your clumsy, but what _happened!_" She asked staring at my legs.

I had been wearing the skirt that Alice layed out for me earlier. I looked down at my legs. My legs were spotted with bruises, and I noticed that my leg was still bleeding from where I'd cut myself shaving earlier.

"Oh Alice I'm sorry!" I said going back to the bathroom to get a bandaid and some toilet paper to clean up my leg. After I had the cut clean, I took the bloody toilet paper, and went to throw it in the stream. It was littering sure, but at least vampires wouldn't go on a rampage.

When I went back inside, Alice was talking to Carlisle on the phone. She handed me a pair of Jeans to cover my legs, and told me to lay down and rest when I got back. I quickly changed, and Alice handed me the phone.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked over the phone.

"Hey Edward!" I said truly glad to hear his voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"What, no 'hi Bella' or simply a hello?" I asked him.

"Hi Bella, hello, now what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing at all, I'm fine. Just a little sick to my stomach right now."

"We'll be home soon, your prone to down playing things Bella." Edward said.

"So you would rather I overreact?" I asked, then added, "Like you."

"Touche." Was my reply.

"Well I'll see you soon Edward." I told him.

"I love you Bella, don't forget that." He said.

"I won't, I love you Edward. Remember, Little Mrs. Torture is going to make us go through wedding plans!" I said less than excited.

"Ya, Bella just rest until I get there, and promise me that you won't hurt yourself or anything, okay?" He said.

"Okay Edward, I promise I won't get hurt, or go to the hospital until you get here. Bye Edward!" I said before hanging up.

Thirty minutes later, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett came in. Edward immediatly came over and curled his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. After an hour of Carlisle, probing, injecting things, sticking me with needles, taking blood, and god knows what else, I was finally able to rest.

It may have been midnight, I only knew it was dark outside, and I was woken up by cold arms winding their way around me. I pretended to be asleep.

"Carlisle! What's wrong with her!" Edward demanded.

"Edward-" He started, but Edward cut him off.

"Stop blocking your fucking mind Carlisle, and just tell what's wrong with my angel." Edward said.

Something was wrong with me, something that Carlisle knew, that was kept from Edward, something bad.

**Hope you liked it! Well this is the last chapter! Check out my sequel called: **

**Too young to live**

**It should be up soon, so uh.... ya! Bye please review! I'll list the people who can guess what's wrong with Bella!**


	12. Sequel up!

_**THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP AND RUNNING! IT'S CALLED;**_

_**TOO YOUNG TO LIVE  
**_

_**GO READ IT AND REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE EATEN! :) Okay maybe not... But still review! :)**_

_**Also enter my contest! So far, 1 person has entered! **_

**ATTENTION!!!!!!!!**

**CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I bellacullen2312 and StevieWhitlock are hosting a contest!!!**

**The contest is to write an Alice story.**

**It must be 3 chapters long at least and is from a little before Alice gets sent to the Asylum to a little after Jasper and her move into the Cullens' household. **

**The contest will end March 30th**

**Format……**

**Name: ???????**

**Date written (or finished): ???????**

**How many chapters: ????????**

**Human or Vampire?**

**OOC or IC?**

**Rating: K+, K, T, or M**

**Lemon Lime or fluff or all: ???????**

**(If lemon please mark it with some thing such as…..)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Or**

**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Some thing along those lines thank you please contact **

**for info!!!!!**

**Thank you!!!**

**Love you bunches!**

Please ENTER! Just send me a review or message or w/e with the title of the story! Also the three chapters can be short! And you get your name and, (if you have one) an advertisment for one or more of your storys! On all of my stories, and StevieWhitlocks too! So enter and make the authors happy!


End file.
